Baby, baby, don't leave now
by eliatropesonmobius
Summary: After reading a good baby!winchesters fic, I decided to do my own. Please R&R, and no flames. In hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Yo! I decided to do a baby Winchesters story. They're so adorable. If you've read my other story, Supernatural + I, then you're familiar with my OC, Ashley Winchester._ _Ready, set, read! Also, Ashley is 5, Sam 7, and Dean 10. Also, they're going to have some special babysitters. Don't forget to review!_

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter One:

After a disastrous case involving a very unhappy witch, my brothers and I drive to Bobby's to relax. When we get there, I run inside and stop. Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar are talking with Bobby. Sam and Dean come right behind me, and they cuss when they see the three angels talking with our father-figure.

"Uncle Bobby, what's going on?" I ask, tugging on his sleeve. He turns to me and his eyes widen as he looks at me.

"How long have you been like that?" Asking me as he picks me up.

"Like what?" I look down at myself. I'm a miniature version of myself and my clothes are almost falling off. Looking back at my brothers, I'm the one cussing. Sam and Dean are small, too.

"That witch!" Dean explains, examining Sammy while Sam tries not to trip over his too-long jeans.

"We can watch them, Singer." Balthazar offers and takes me from his arms. I frown at him and he sets me on his shoulders while Cas takes Dean and Gabe takes Sam. I grin as Dean and Cas stare at each other and Gabe teases Sam, who's looking lost. Bobby nods.

"As long as you keep them safe." He warns them and Balthy grins.

"Scout's honor."

After getting us into some better-fitting clothes, the angels take us to one of Gabe's hideout mansions. They let us down while Gabe runs out to get us food.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asks as Dean puts me on his back.

"I think this is a good chance to enjoy ourselves. And annoy some celestial beings in the process." I grin and my brothers follow my example.


	2. Chapter 2

_Come on, guys! These wee!chesters are going to make me keel over from cuteness. As always, don't forget to read and review!_

Chapter Three:

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Gabe asks, plunking two paper grocery bags down on the granite countertop.

"Macaroni!" I cheer, trying to climb onto the counter.

"Pizza!" Sam and Dean shout over me, Dean giving me a boost so I can sit on top of the counter and watch Gabe cook, like I did with Bobby when I was younger.

"Sorry, boys, but I think Ashley wins this round. I'm feeling up for pasta." Balthazar says, coming in with a glass of scotch. He looks at me and grins before holding it out to me to try. I take a small sip and frown into the glass. It tastes more like apple juice. Castiel walks in and takes the scotch glass before handing me a glass of milk and Sam and Dean a soda. He looks at Balthy angrily.

"You shouldn't give little children alcohol, brother. I learned that much as a human." He scolds, picking me up and grinning. I grin back.

"So that means no beer for Dean." I giggle as Dean pouts. Gabe laughs too and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Or you." He tells me and I laugh.

"They wouldn't let me drink even if I did puppy eyes." I tease and look into the pot as Gabe adds pasta and boiling water. He pulls me back and sets me on the ground, handing me a dry pasta noodle to chew on. I thank him and run into the living room, where Balthazar is setting up a Wii. He sees me and beckons me over, confusedly holding a handful of multi-colored wires.

"Do you know where these go?" He asks me and I just laugh and swiftly plug them in.

"What would we do without you, Ashley?"

"Be lost as all heck." I tell him before picking up a Wii remote.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't know if I want to continue this, guys. When it comes to wee!chesters, I'm more of a reader than a writer._

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter Three:

"Well, the female Winchester was right about one thing." Crowley, the King of the Crossroads, sneers, spinning his newly stolen angel blade before pointing it at the three tied up adult angels and the two unconscious young boys.

"What's that, demon scum?" Gabriel asks dangerously, his wings struggling against the ropes.

"You do seem to be very lost without her."

"Where is she, you bugger?" Balthazar asks. It's no secret that the girl is his favorite of the children. Crowley walks up to the British angel and thrusts the point of the blade into Balthazar's hand. Balthazar screams and his Grace shines through the wound, along with the blood of his host.

"That...Is none of your business. And unless you want her to die slowly and painfully, you won't look for her." All three Angels' blood runs cold when he says that. And then Crowley and the ropes binding the three adults and two children are gone, and Sam and Dean are waking up and gripping their heads with curses and mumbles of pain. Castiel and Gabriel pick them up while Balthazar punches the wall. Dean looks around before green eyes meet bright blue ones.

"Cas? Where's my sister?"


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't know if I want to continue this, guys. When it comes to wee!chesters, I'm more of a reader than a writer. Thanks, JaliceJelsa4eva for the reviews, not just on this story. Jelsa isn't such a cute couple, I'm totally for that ship!_

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter Three:

"Well, the female Winchester was right about one thing." Crowley, the King of the Crossroads, sneers, spinning his newly stolen angel blade before pointing it at the three tied up adult angels and the two unconscious young boys.

"What's that, demon scum?" Gabriel asks dangerously, his wings struggling against the ropes.

"You do seem to be very lost without her."

"Where is she, you bugger?" Balthazar asks. It's no secret that the girl is his favorite of the children. Crowley walks up to the British angel and thrusts the point of the blade into Balthazar's hand. Balthazar screams and his Grace shines through the wound, along with the blood of his host.

"That...Is none of your business. And unless you want her to die slowly and painfully, you won't look for her." All three Angels' blood runs cold when he says that. And then Crowley and the ropes binding the three adults and two children are gone, and Sam and Dean are waking up and gripping their heads with curses and mumbles of pain. Castiel and Gabriel pick them up while Balthazar punches the wall. Dean looks around before green eyes meet bright blue ones.

"Cas? Where's my sister?"

SPNSPNSPN

"Are you done yet?" I ask, jingling the chains on the chair I'm strapped to as Crowley walks in.

"Done? I'm just getting started, Birdy."

"Are all your nicknames animal-related? It's kind of cool. Do you mind if I use those?"

"If you survive this." Crowley murmurs, almost to himself. That's not what I was hoping to hear.

"Survive what?" He carries a wooden bowl and seems to look at me with something like pity.

"Survive me trying to return you to your normal age." And with that, he pours the contents of the bowl into my mouth.

SPNSPNSPN

"Interesting." I hear a voice in my ears but I can't place it, and I can't open my eyes.

"What's wrong with her, sir?" Another voice asks the first, sounding several years younger.

"Those feathered twits are not going to be happy with these results." Voice One muses, and it's not too hard to tell he's ignoring his junior. Unfortunately, Junior doesn't get that.

"What results, sir?"

"She's even younger."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey-o! So, I decided for every story I did, I'd do around twenty chapters._

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter 5:

"How long have we been waiting?" Balthazar growls, pacing the main area. Cas comes in, carrying Dean atop his shoulders while Dean plays with his hair.

"The time will pass faster if you just calm down." Cas reasons logically, but Balthazar furiously turns on him anyway.

"At least you two have the Winchesters you adore so much!" He yells, and a nearby vase explodes from the British angel's anger. Dean, slightly scared by the blast, whimpers a little. Cas pulls him down and calms him before sending his older brother a glare that would've exorcised a demon.

"I promise, Balthazar, we will find her."

SPNSPNSPN

Crowley looks at the tiny female baby sitting in a chair, sending him a death glare. He picks her up and cradles her precariously in one arm. His assistant, an up-and-coming Black-eyed by the name of Kevin (He'd have to work on that) stared at the baby Winchester with a look of malicious glee. Crowley knew Kevin was a demon, but bloody heck, try to contain your glee a little, Kevin!

"What are we going to do to her, sir?" Kevin actually rubbed his hands together and Crowley sighed, shifting the squirming baby girl to his other arm.

"Kevin..." The demon perked to attention at the tone he knew to potentially mean danger in his boss' voice. "What is our number one rule?"

"Make 'em scream?"

"Number two, then."

"Nothing involving babies after the Azazel incident." Kevin recited, screwing his face up in distaste. He'd been fond with the way YED had run things down under.

"Exactly. I have to run an errand. Look after the tot while I'm gone, would you?" Crowley is gone in a snap of his fingers, leaving the infant in an old cradle that hadn't been there before. Kevin walks over and sticks his head in, keeping about five inches between himself and the squirming baby.

"I don't see why I have to be the one to look after you." Ashley scowls at him and the look she sends him is so clear, it's near telepathy.

 _You and me both, buddy._

Kevin grins and straightens slowly before strolling around the room, letting his hands drift over the torture weapons... _Stained_ from years of use. Finally, his hand comes to a stop on a small stainless steel blade. He wraps his fist around it, ignoring how it slices his palm, before turning back to the baby, who is squirming so much she's rocking the cradle.

"Who's ready to have some fun?"

SPNSPNSPN

Crowley reappeared, dumping the brown paper grocery bag of baby care supplies onto a wooden table. Kevin was standing at attention, but he was clutching a bloody knife. Crowley charged him and pinned him to the wall.

"Kevin...," he growled dangerously, "What have you been up to while I was gone?" The trainee demon grins madly and twirls the now-bloodstained knife in his hands.

"Oh...Just having a bit of fun."

SPNSPNSPN

"You're going to wear footprints into my floor, and it's hardwood." Gabriel scolds Balthazar, who, as an angel, has no reason to stop pacing. Gabriel sighs and tries to place a hand on his younger brother's shoulder soothingly, but instead he finds himself pinned to the wall with an angel blade at his throat.

"I am sick and tired of you two tip-toeing around me, and-" Balthazar is about to continue with his heated rant when there is a ring from the doorbell and three precise, yet somehow sassy, taps at the door. The two angelic brothers glance at each other confusedly before Balthazar releases Gabriel and they go see who was at the door.

SPNSPNSPN

Back to Ashley's perspective

SPNSPN

As to what that demon did to me...Well, let's just say that's going to require years of therapy. After Crowley yelled, threw a few things around, and exorcised Kevin, he wrapped me up, put me in a basket, and left me on the doorstep of Gabriel's current house/mansion. After knocking on the door and disappearing, I realize I'm on my own. Hopefully not for long. I hate being a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey-o! Check this out! :3. It's a cat._

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter 6:

I'm not waiting outside for very long before Balthazar opens the door. I coo happily and he picks me up with a puzzled grin. He turns and heads back inside with me in his arms, to where Cas and Dean are waiting, Dean riding piggyback.

"What is that?" The youngest angel asks, gesturing towards my blanket because he apparently can't see me wrapped up in them.

"Oh, just something delivered special." Balthazar says, unable to keep the happiness out of his voice. I start fussing and he pulls back a section of blanket so I can stretch my hands out. Cas and Dean let out identical gasps of mixed glee and confusion.

"Ashley? But she's younger! And where did all those cuts come from?" When Cas tries to touch one of said cuts, I cry out and smack him feebly with one of my hands. He grins apologetically and retracts his hands. Pulling Dean off his shoulders, he sets him on the ground and asks him to go get Sam and Gabriel. As soon as my younger older brother dashes from the room, Cas straightens back up with an expression of barely hidden anger on his face. He passes a hand over the top of my head and uses his Grace to heal me. "Who did this to her?" The youngest angel questions, and my head looks up at Balthazar, whose expression is pretty near to Cas'. "Do you think it could have been Crowley?"

"I'm not sure. It wouldn't hurt to ask, however." At that moment, Gabriel comes in, trailed closely behind by Sam and Dean, who are talking rapidly in their high-pitched, childlike voices.

"Ask who what? Give the kid to Dean so we can talk." Gabriel says to Balthazar, who obliges. Dean takes Sam and I into the living room and turns on the cartoon channel as everyone's eyes grow heavy.

SPNSPNSPN

"I assure you," Crowley said from the middle of the bright red Devil's trap, "It was my associate, more like trainee, that injured your precious Winchester. I have some decency, after all. After the whole Azazel incident, you know..." The three Angels nod knowingly, the tiny Winchesters had had several nightmares due to the efforts of the previous ruler of Downstairs.

"So if it wasn't you that sliced her up," Cas and Balthazar wince at Gabriel's brutal wording, "Then why did you return her?"

"I just said." He sighs when all he receives three blank looks of befuddlement. "Decency."

"Yes, like we believe that." Balthazar commented dryly.

"Fine. In all honesty... I miss fighting the Winchesters, annoying though they may be."

"I still don't believe that." Gabriel says, raising his hand like a schoolchild asking a question.

"What is he doing here?" Dean says sleepily, walking in and rubbing his eyes. Cas scoops him up and carries him on his hip.

"We're just grilling him for information. But we're done now." Cas tells him as he scratches away some of the paint and Crowley vanishes with a snap of his fingers.

"What were you asking him?" Dean asks him, starting to fall asleep with his head on Cas' shoulder.

"We'll talk about this in the morning, sleepy. C'mon. Let's go put everyone to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey-o, guys! I love reading your reviews! So please keep reading and reviewing and spread the word! The more who read, the more I write! Promise._

 _Disclaimer: Canon isn't mine._

Chapter 7:

"Sam! Dean! Breakfast!" Gabriel calls from the kitchen, where he's making pancakes. The male Winchesters come downstairs, Dean carrying their baby sister, whose owlish eyes betray how alert she really is.

"Pancakes? Again?" Dean sighs, placing Ashley into a high chair and helping the bleary Sam into a regular chair, where he quickly curled up like a cat and fell asleep.

"Hey!" Gabriel jokingly scolds, flipping pancakes high into the air and watching them land perfectly in a stack. "Don't diss the good...Well, goods, I guess."

"I do believe that didn't come out the way you expected." Balthazar teases, sweeping into the kitchen with a newspaper and glass of black coffee mixed with bourbon. Gabriel just sighs and starts drowning the pancakes, or at least his portion of them, in syrup. "Good morning, everyone." Cas yawns, coming in. His bed head is so bad, they can only barely see his face. Dean starts laughing into his glass of milk and only barely manages not to spill it down his front. Ashley coos and kicks from her high chair when Cas gives her a good morning kiss.

"Did you wrestle a bear?" Gabriel asks, plunking down five plates of towering flapjacks, and then setting a smaller plate of previously cut pancakes in front of Ashley, who immediately digs in as if she hasn't eaten in a week. Everyone smiles at the normality of that morning.

SPNSPNSPN

Unfortunately, it didn't last. There was soon another ring on the doorbell. While Gabriel took the kids in the other room to play, but in reality be prepared to hide if they were under attack, Cas and Balthazar cautiously opened the door. After looking out, both Angels of Heaven sighed in relief mixed with slight disgust. Crowley stood at the door, slowly stirring a cup of coffee. He looked at them and gave a sarcastic little smirk.

"Are those angel blades or are you just happy to see me?" Teasing, he pushes his way in and takes a seat at the kitchen table, drinking his hot coffee and eying the Angels, who sit down at the table as well.

"Did you get the information we asked for?"

"Of course! Here." He pulls a Manila folder out of thin air and tosses it onto the table in front of Cas and Balthazar. Balthazar picks up the folder and reads through it before snapping it shut.

"And you're sure this will revert the Winchesters to their previous age?" He asks Crowley, who opens his mouth to reply before closing it and shaking his head no. Cas sighs and massages his increasingly sore head.

"Thank you, Crowley." The demon nods and vanishes. The two Angels turn to each other.

"Well, I guess we'd better get started with this spell."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey-o, guys! It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! And I hope you all have a happy December!_

Chapter 8:

This blanket is very scratchy and not at all comfortable. I'm unsure as to why Balthazar wrapped me in it in the first place. Everyone is crowded around the kitchen table, Cas and Gabriel arguing as they read, from a folder, Sam and Dean...You know what, scratch that. Everyone's arguing. If I were still in my regular body, I'd slam something down, probably one of those glasses I didn't know was breakable, then tell them to hush before I duct tape their mouths and lock them in a closet. They know I would never follow through, but at least they'd be a little quieter. Of course, I've also glossed over the fact that not only am I wrapped in a blanket, they put me in a playpen. A PLAYPEN. I mean, I know I'm like 1 at the minute, but c'mon guys. The least they could do was trust me with a little freedom.

"Are you sure this spell will work?" Cas asks Balthazar loudly so I can pick it out from the other voices raised in heated discussion, otherwise known as yelling their lungs out.

"If not, we're in trouble." Balthazar says, reading from a Manila folder that he treats gingerly.

"Why is that?" Gabriel asks, holding one of my brothers in each arm, where they quietly continue their own squabbling.

"Because if the spell goes wrong, it could potentially kill someone."

"And we're doing this why?"

"Because we want these Winchesters back to their usual age...Right?" Gabriel sighs and sets Sam and Dean down, and they run out of the room, laughing as if their argument never happened.

"Not if it means someone dies!" Castiel scolds, joining the argument.

"Can't we just bring them back?"

"Either way, dying is still extremely painful!" Cas hisses before face palming. "Honestly, am I the only one doing any thinking?"

"Wow, Cas, little hormonal today, are we?" Gabriel asks, cautiously leaning back from his younger brother in sarcastic fear. Balthazar just sighs. But something about Cas seems...Off. To be honest, it scares me a little bit. Balthazar and Gabriel go back to talking quietly, but Cas comes over to my playpen and leans on the edge of it. He grins at me, which I suddenly realize is extremely off. The strongest emotion Cas has ever shown is a slight smile that would have anyone else on the floor in joyful tears.

"Hello." He says to me, and blinks. I gasp quietly. The flash of black...No, I just imagined it. Or did I?

Cas picks me up and turns to the other two angels.

"I'm going out."

Suddenly we're in a park. Cas sets me in a baby swing and falls onto a bench nearby. It's dark and the stars are out as he stares up at the night sky.

"When I was a fledgling," he sighs, pushing my swing with his Grace, " Balthazar used to tell me that every star in the sky was a lost soul trying to fly to Heaven. And when I came to hunt with your brothers, they told me that every lost soul was either good or bad. But humanity is one big gray area. And for the first time, in the millennia I've been alive, I think I finally understand that." A thick black smoke begins pouring out of his eyes, nose and mouth. His eyes roll back in his head before he crumples to the ground. The smoke takes on a humanoid form and smokes over to my swing where the...Thing seems to stare at me.

"Finally!" It rasps out. "I was bored of listening to that feather head wax philosophical." As it reaches out towards me, I whimper and squirm away. "You're right to be afraid of me, you know." The smoke evaporates, leaving Kevin the demon staring at me before he lifts me up and vanishes with me in tow.

SPNSPNSPN

"Cas sure has been gone a long time." Gabriel said, looking up from the pot of soup he's stirring.

"What really worries me is that he took Ashley with her and that I didn't even notice!" Balthazar groans as he puts his head in his hands.

"Well, little brother," Gabriel says, placing a lid on the pot and sitting next to his brother at the kitchen table, "It was pretty heated in here. I mean, I didn't notice either, and that's saying something, considering I'm an archangel that is supposed to know everything."

"Cas is going to be in deep trouble when he gets back here." Balthazar exclaims before resting his head on the table.


End file.
